Kissing In The Rain
by DarknessArises98
Summary: Colette Rockbell is a simple country girl with... issues. When her grandmother, Pinako, dies it hits her harder than ever before. Can a certain boy help her get through it? AlxOC with a bit of EdxWin. ONESHOT.


A/N: Hello! This is my first FF one-short story… yeah… on here… and I'm quite nervous. I don't know if it'll be terrible or not… so I hope y'all like it! This take place in FMAB, before the Elric brothers decided to go their separate ways to gain more knowledge. Actually, in the story, they come back from a trip to Central. Oh, and Pinako died. Again, hope y'all like it!

**I DO NOT OWN FMA, BUT I DO OWN MY OC!**

* * *

><p>The girl stood on the roof of her home as tears she held in for so, so long ran down her pale cheeks. Last week, Pinako died of old age. She was so lively, but now she's gone.<p>

"Colette…." Winry, the girl's elder sister, murmured climbing onto the roof and sitting next to her as she also cried.

Winry and Colette had the same long blonde hair, but their eyes were a different story. Winry had bright light blue eyes that reminded people of the sky while Colette had dark, dark gray eyes that reminded people of horrible storms, which matched her personality perfectly. Colette was like a storm- unbearable.

"I told you to call me Cole!" the younger Rockbell snapped wiping the tears off her face with the back of her right hand.

Winry sighed. "Okay, _Cole_, I was just about to tell you that Edward and Alphonse are coming back. _Today_."

Colette's eyes widened.

Alphonse….

The boy who had became friends with her when he and his older brother met her and her older sister.

The boy who had committed the taboo and had his soul stuck in a suit of armor, yet was surprised to know she still cared for him.

The boy she was in love with, though he didn't know it… yet.

"Today? When? Do they know that…?" She asked.

"Yes, sometime later, and yes." Winry answered.

Colette sighed and jumped off the roof, landing on the ground with ease. "I'm gonna take a walk." She mumbled, and left.

Alphonse Elric and his older brother, Edward Elric, were walking out of the train station and into Resembool. Instead of Al's usual chattering, they were both silent. They had heard that Pinako died, and knew that the girls were taking it hard. The brothers were, too… but they had learned how to mask their feelings, how to bottle it up, how not to cry. It almost seems… inhumane.  
>"I wonder how the girls are taking it." Al finally said.<p>

"They're probably still crying and crap." Ed sighed.

Al frowned at his elder brother. "Winry will be crying, but Colette will just hide her feelings."

"Just like us." Ed murmured frowning.

"Just like us." Al echoed nodding.

When they arrived to the house the sky was covered with storm clouds. Winry was just about to go inside when she saw them. "Hey!" She called to them as she jumped off the roof, somehow landing on the brothers.

"OW! Winry!" Ed exclaimed as they fell to the ground, Winry on top of the Elrics.

"Sorry…." She mumbled sitting up and wiping away the tears that were on her face.

"Where's Colette?" Al asked standing up.

She didn't answer. She didn't want to tell him that Colette went for a walk five hours ago and never returned. He would become worried and overreact.

Luckily, Ed managed to guess what she was thinking. "Lemme guess, she took a walk?" He asked. When she nodded he sighed. "Well, she better get back before it starts raining, or else Al might try to find her."

Alphonse blushed slightly at his brother's words since they were so true. "I just worry about her sometimes."

"Oh, we know~" Winry and Edward said smirking. They looked at each other, smiled, and gave each other a passionate kiss.

Alphonse rolled his eyes playfully, saying, "Oh, get a room!"

"Okay, we will!" Edward replied grinning. Winry blushed madly as he picked her up bridal style, along with his and Al's suitcases, and ran into the house.

Alphonse sweatdropped and sighed. "Guess I should find Colette." He mumbled, and walked down the hill. "Now… where would she go?"

Colette sat in front of her parent's graves as the rain pounded her. She loves the rain, even though it's cold and can bring misery to most people, because it helps masks her tears. She could cry in the rain and no one would really notice.

"Colette?"

She tensed at the voice, knowing who was there. "I told everyone to call me Cole, Alphonse!" She snapped at the boy, not even daring to look at him.

"Well, the name Colette is prettier than the name Cole so I think I'll call you Colette instead since you're pretty." He teased smiling and sitting next to her.

She blushed slightly at the pretty comment, but didn't let it show as she wiped the tears off her face. She froze when she felt someone else's fingers wipe away a tear that was running down her chin. She glanced at Alphonse, who was frowning. He knew something was wrong with his long time crush, but was afraid to ask because she would probably punch his face in.

"Something wrong, Colette?" He murmured moving his hand so he was cupping her cheek.

She tried to lie, to say that nothing was wrong, but she knew she couldn't lie to him. He knew her all too well. When she let out a breath, it came out ragged. "It… it's just that…." She tried to say, but, when Alphonse raised an eyebrow at her, she finally let the tears come out in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, shoved her face into the crook between his neck and shoulder, and cried. He was shocked, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and murmured comforting words in her ear.

They sat like that even after she stopped crying, letting the rain fall on them. After a few minutes Al finally whispered, "We should get back to the house."

Colette nodded and quickly kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She murmured standing up.

He blushed madly, but nodded and stood up. "Um… n-no problem." He stuttered rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and letting the other gently take her hand.

She blushed, but let him hold her hand as they walked back to the Rockbell residence. When they walked inside, though, they heard loud moaning and banging sounds.

"What the hell…?" Colette mumbled as Alphonse anime fell.

"Um… let's go outside, shall we?" He asked dragging her outside again.

She giggled and sat on the porch, a small smile on her lips. This was the Colette that only came out whenever Alphonse was around- the giggly, smiley Colette. Not the usual snappy, I'm-gonna-kill-your-ass Colette. Al is the only one who can actually make her smile.

"You do know what they're doing in there, right?" She asked smirking.

"Unfortunately yes." Alphonse sighed, which made her laugh.

"Good, so that means I won't have to give you the Talk." She teased. "But, of course, I can just do it anyway!"

He blushed madly and covered his ears. "Noooooooooo…. Please don't!"

She laughed even more and hugged him. "Awwww, you're blushing. How cute~" She poked his tomato red cheek, a grin on her face.

Alphonse, now embarrassed beyond belief, hid his face with his hands. "Stoooooooop!"

"Nevah!" She replied moving his hands so she could see his face. His face was redder than ever now and turned away from her, which made her smile. "C'mon, don't be embarrassed."

She leaned in to kiss his cheek, but then he moved his head and she ended up giving him a peck on his lips. She blushed madly and pulled away, stuttering apologies. He gave her a blank stare, and grabbed her arms.

"Don't be sorry." He murmured, and he kissed her.

She didn't react at first. She was in absolute shock. Flabbergasted. Other similes that involved the word shock. But, slowly, she started to kiss him back. They could feel the love, the chemistry, in the kiss.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

They pulled away and looked up to see Winry and Edward standing on Winry's balcony, both of them smirking.

Oh, and Edward was in his boxers while Winry had her bed sheets wrapped around her.

Colette, blushing madly but still had some sense, screamed at Ed, "How dare you fuck my sister without getting married first!"

Now it was the EdWin couple to blush. Alphonse laughed, and Colette joined him.

When she lost her grandmother, the only family she had besides her sister, she thought she was alone. But then her true love revealed his feelings to her, and that's all she ever wanted.

* * *

><p>AN: I SERIOUSLY hope y'all liked it. It took up three pages on Microsoft Word, so I believe it's kinda good if not borderline bad. If it's good then I shall be a happy zebra! :D And if y'all wanna give me some advice and tips then Review it porfavor! See ya!

**DarknessArises98**


End file.
